This application relates to a structure carrying both an image capture window for an electro-optic or infrared camera, and a radome for radar image capture.
Surveillance pods are known and are also known as reconnaissance pods. Typically, the pods may be attached to an aircraft.
A rotating housing is mounted within the pod and one type carries a window and an image capture device, such as a camera for capturing information in the form of electromagnetic images such as electro-optic or infrared images. Rotation of the housing allows the location of image capture on the ground to be varied. At times, the electromagnetic image may be obscured, for example, if there is cloud cover above the area on the ground of interest.
Radar image capture devices are also utilized in pods. A radar capture device will transmit and receive signals through a surface called a radome. To date, the electro-optic or infrared image capture devices have been mounted in a single, dedicated housing and the radar systems mounted in a separate, second housing.
In some applications, one may wish to utilize a radar capture device in combination with an electromagnetic image capture device. The requirement for having two entirely different devices, and their associated pods, has resulted in unduly large and complex systems.